Beast Wars: A New Begining
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: Stasis pod hunt is on, who's goin to win? The Renegades have landed and an old friend is trying to contact Primal.
1. Prologue

I don't own Beast Wars or Beast Machines or it's affiliates but I do own the human characters in this fanfic.  
This story takes place in the year 2006. 10yrs after the Beast Wars and 5yrs after the Beast Machines. 

"Beast Wars: A New Begining"  
by Brian "Shadow" Carter

Prologue

After the "Beast Wars" ended, the "Maximals" finally made it back to "Cybertron" with "Megatron" in tow. During the transwarp trip, Megatron escaped the ship and landed on Cybertron. When the maximals crash landed, they were struck with a virus. They discovered that 2 of their comrades disappeared. The maximals eventually were reformatted with new bodies thanks to the "Oracle". They also discovered a brown colored bat that they thought was an ordinary bat. It wasn't an ordinary bat. It was a maximal stuck in beast mode. The bat known as "Nightscream" introduced them to a fruit that'll alter their minds and act like regular animals. The "Vehicons" attacked the maximals. Finally, the maximals came to their senses and found their comrade injured. The maximal leader "Optimus Primal" reformatted Nightscream usin the power of the Oracle.

Short time later, the maximals discovered one of their comrades "Rhinox" was known as "Tankor". After that, a black widow spider known as "Blackarachnia" made a discovery about one vehicon general known as "Jetstorm". Jetstorm was known as her one and only love, "Silverbolt". Then she found out that a vehicon general known as "Thrust" was no other then the "Predacon" warrior "Waspinator". Blackarachnia managed to get Silverbolt back and used his built in scanners to scan a fossilized condor. Silverbolt rejoined the maximals. Another maximal joined the ranks. She scanned a plant. She was known as "Botanica". The war continued on and Optimus and Megatron battled until they both sacrificed themselves.

2 months later,

The maximals were at peace. A maximal warrior was sitting in the bar as usual. He spoke in a New York like accent. Similar accent that cabbies use. His beast mode was a rat. His name was "Rattrap.  
"Eh, More energon tonic, please.", The rat said as he placed his order.

"You had enough, Rattrap.", explained the bartender.

"Rattrap, you're needed at hq.", ordered a voice over Rattrap's commlink.

The voice belonged to another maximal warrior known as "Cheetor".

"On my way, boss kitty.", Rattrap said with a drunken look.

Back at maximal headquarters, a yellow cat lookin creature with black spots walked in and spoke.

"Rattrap, you're in time. We have recieved a message from the elders. Megatron is still alive and he has broke out 3 of the most dangerous vehicon generals. They are known as Mirage, Strika, and Scavenger. He even kidnapped a maintance bot a reprogrammed as a pred. He stole a battle cruiser and reprogrammed the whole ship. We have to pursue him back to Prehistoric Earth.", Cheetor explained.

All the maximals boarded a ship called the "Destiny". The crew was Cheetor, Rattrap, Nightscream, Blackarachnia, Botanica, and Silverbolt. The ship was equipped with power of the Orcale to refomat any protoforms and upgrade them to new "Transmetal 3" modes.  
The rest of the maximals were placed in small oval shaped crafts called "stasis pods". The Destiny took off and entered tranwarp. They caught up with the battle cruiser known as the "Eclipse".

"Silverbolt, open fire on the ship.", Cheetor ordered.

The maximal ship fired on the predacon ship.

Meanwhile, inside the Eclipse, the "Predacon" leader Megatron sounded the alarms.

"Fire all missles, now. We're under attack!", ordered Megatron.

The Eclipse opened fired on the Destiny. The missles hit the cargo area where the pods were.

"The stasis pod cargo room has an hull breach. Even the landing gear was taken out, Cheetor.", Silverbolt explained.

"Fire missles at the preds ship now.", Cheetor ordered.

The Destiny fired on the Eclipse once again. Both ships pummeled towards "Earth". The stasis pods spilled out of the Destiny and scattered over the planet. Both the preds and the maximals ended up in stasis lock from the crash. They were never heard from again till again.

Or did they?

Read Chapter One: The Awakening! Two humans discovers an alien craft near a Californian Zoo. What will they make of them?  
Find out in the next chapter of Beast Wars: A New Begining.


	2. Awakening Pt One

I don't own Beast Wars or Beast Machines or it's affiliates but I do own the human characters in this fanfic. I also the Transmetal 3 verison of the characters in this fic.

"Chapter One:

The Awakening: Pt One"

It was sunny day in "San Diego, California". The beach was crowed with people and the waters was warm. All the sudden, an eathquake rumbled through the area which caused some damages. At a nearby by zoo, the animals paniced franticly as they scrambled in their cages. Monkeys screeching, lions roaring, and birds chirping away. There was 2 people who worked for a science lab in the area, one was 27yr old "Brian Carter and his girlfriend 18yr old "Kristen". Brian was wearing a green and white swimming trunks, dark shades, and black sandals. Kristen was wearing a pink and white bikini set, dark shades, and red and blue sandals. Brian got a call from some on his cell phone he had in his black bag. Brian answered the call and it was his boss at the "San Diego Science Facility".

"The boss called, hun. We have to find out what is causing these earthquakes. This is the 3rd one this week.", Brian explained.

"Let's head for the boat and get our scuba gear. It could be underwater.", Kristen explained.

"The earthquake was caused from unknown source in an underwater cave. There's a tunnel leading to a cliff that you have to climb up to get to. The cliff is 4 miles south of the San Diego Zoo.", Brian explains.

"Let's go check it out, babe.", Kristen says with a smile.

They started heading for their boat when a sound of a motorcycle pulled up. The guy walked up to the boat wearing a white beater, biker gloves, and blue jeans. He appeared about 31yrs of age.

"Brian, is that you?", the biker asked.

"Yes, it's me. Who are you?", Brian asked as he was putting on his blue and white dragon button down shirt.

The biker remover his helmet and revealed to be one of Brian's oldest friend named "Chris".

"Chris, I firgure it was you. This is my girlfriend, Kristen.", Brian explained as he introduced himself and his girlfriend.

"Brian, it's been awhile. I heard you were in Cali workin for some science lab conducting earthquakes. Nice to meet you, Kristen.", Chris said as he put on his shades and adjusted his banadana.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. Care to join us for some scuba diving to survey the cause of the earthquake? We have an extra tank and suit.", Kristen said as she started putting on her blue skirt.

"Sure, I'll go. I've always wanted to explore the ocean life.", Chris said with a smile.

Brian, Kristen, and Chris boarded the boat and headed of to where the earthquake originated from.

"We found the spot, Brian. There's an underwater cave nearby. We should check it out.", Kristen explained

The trio geared up and dived underwater and found the cave. Kristen signaled Brian that this was the spot. All three of them swam in the cave. They kept swimming until they reached a spot they could come up from air. They swam up and got out of the water and took off their tanks and started exploring the caves until Chris tripped over something.

"Ouch! That hurts!", Chris yells as he pulls himself up.

"You ok, Chris?", Brian asked.

"I'll be fine. No bruising.", Chris says.

"Good, lets keep going.", Brian ordered.

The trio saw what Chris tripped over.

"It's a piece of metal. It doesn't look like the metal on this planet. I think we have been visited by aliens.", Kristen explains.

"Check it out. It is a piece of an alien ship that's sitting over there. I'm goin to check it out.", Chris said as he started running off.

Inside the ship, 6 robotic beings were scattered about. Another tremor caused the ships to come online. A small probe like device popped out and beeped.

"Begin step one: DNA scanners online, begin scanning for previous beast modes these maximals once had."

A spherical shaped device popped out and let out a yellow beam scanning the maximals previous modes. First, the beam went across a plant locked in a glaas on the ship that came from the planet that Botanca, a maximal that had took a form a of before.

The beam then went across a fruit bat inside the cavern.

"What kind of ship is that? A strange beam shot out.", Brian asked with a puzzled look.

The beam went a across a condor which was located in the zoo's "Birds of Prey" exhibit. Then it swooped across a cheetah in the "Wild Cats" exhibit. After that, a teenaged boy with a New York accent walked through the beam while holding a rat and talking to his friends.

The beam fnally went through a black widow spider that was in the tree..

Inside the ship, the small deviced beeped again.

"Step one end. Begin Step two: Upgrade to transmetal 3 modes."

"Step two end. Maximals may emerge.", The drone beeped.

The 7 maximals in the ship woke up and looked at each other.

"Hey, boss kitty, We're alive. Hurray!", The rat said as he emerges.

"Yes, we are, Rattrap. We are indeed alive. I want you and Blackarachnia to search the caverns. There's raw energon nearby.", ordered the orange metallic cheetah.

"Eh, Will do boss kitty.", the gray and brown, metallic rat said as he and Blackarachnia walked out of the of ship.

While walking, the 2 maximals scanned the area for energon until they heard some footsteps. Rattrap ran off to see what it was.

"Rattrap, wait up. We shouldn't be wondering off. We have a mission.", The black, red and greeen metallic spider said.

"Eh, I heard something, legs. Footsteps.", Rattrap said aas he continued towards the sound.

When the spider known as Blackaracnia walked up to Rattrap, she saw 3 shadowy figures. The shadows belonged to Brian, Chris, and Kristen.

"Rattrap, maximize!", Rattrap yelled as he transformed into a red, brownish colored humanoid. His rat head was split into 2 and mounted on his shoulders. His front paws became was hidden and his robotic arms came out. His back legs got longer and became his robot legs.

"Blackaracnia, Maximize!", She yelled as her spider head went down on to her robot chest to form the chestplate. Her spider legs were placed into the back folded up. She was a purplish, and red color while her optics were green.

Just then, Brian and his friends walked up and saw the two robots standing there.

"Eh, greetings from Cybertron. I'm Rattrap. This is Blackaracnia.", Rattrap said as he introduced himself to the humans.

"Great, robots. One of them speaks in a New York accent. What next?", Chris asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, Chris. I'll talk to them.", Brian says as he walks up to the 2 robots.

"Well, humans. We must be on Earth somewhere in the 21st Century, Rattrap.", Blackaracnia explained.

"Eh, That's what I figured. We need to find energon to fix our equipment and find those slaggin preds.", Rattrap explained lookin alittle mad.

"Greetings from Earth. I'm Brian and this Kristen and Chris. We mean you no harm. We're actually interested in your race. We'll help you fix you equipment to find what you came here for.", Brian explained as he introduced himself.

"Well, Brian, I'm Blackaracnia. I'm a deadly poisonus black widow spider, so watch yourself. One wrong move, you will die."

"Blackaracnia, stand down. Our scanners picked humans in the cave so I came to investagate. Cheetor, Maximize!", he yelled.

His orange body stode up and his back legs twisted around. His cat head split into two and became robotic arms. His tail became a sword. He was orange and silver.

"Cool, animals turning to robots.", Kristen said.

"I am, Cheetor. I over heard from a distance that you are Brian. You said you can help up fix our equipment?", Cheetor asked.

"Yes, I can. Rattrap I believe said you guys need to find the preds. What are preds?", Brian asked with a puzzled look.

"They are known as predacons. Very dangerous. They are led by Megatron. He's a criminal who aided an escape of 3 predacons and the botnapping of 2 maintance bots.", Cheetor explained.

"We also have our fallen comrades that we need to find. They are is what you called stasis pods and are scattered all over the planet.", Blackaracnia explained.

"We'll help you track down these predacons and find your friends. In exchange, allow us to do some repairs and make the whole cavern look like home to you guys.", Brain said while extending a hand.

"Deal, Brian. You and your friends can help.", Cheetor said.

Meanwhile, on the far east side of the planet, buried deep in a volcanic mountain called, "Mount Kilimanjaro located in "Nairobi, Africa", a large ship layed dormant and its inhabitants lay silent until the volcano rumbled.

A similar spherical shaped device just like the one at the maximal ship Destiny had came online. The device activated the computer and showed a map of Earth.

"Computer, I want scans of the worlds most deadly predators from around the world.", the device beeped.

A scanner popped out to do a scan. The purple beam swooped through a chameleon somewhere in Florida, USA, a preying mantis in Japan, an african king cobra somewhere in Africa, a fire ant from an ant colony on the mountain, and a frilled lizard in Florida as well.

The computer beeped back. "DNA scans complete. Lifeforms found. Replicating."

"Begin Transmetal 3 process.", the drone beeped.

"Transmetal 3 sequence begin."

The computer started the T3 and the robots glowed pure white. While they were doing that, the drone decided to replicate Megatron's dragon mode. He to glowed white.

"Transmetal 3 mode complete. You may emerge, predacons."

Megatron awoke from his sleep and saw a map of Earth on his screen. The predacons also woke up as well.

Megatron look at himself. His beast mode was a black, red, and silver dragon. He looked at the others.

"The planet Earth is different from the last time I was on it."

A slithering creature came in the control area. She had no legs and no arms. Her form looked like a king cobra snake. She was black and silver with yellow markings. She had very little scales.

"That's because, we are in the 21st century, Boss.", The snake spoke in a slithering female voice.

"Boss, we tracked the maximals. They are in place called San Diego, California. On the other side of Earth.", the green, black and yellow metallic lizard said.

"How will we get there?", asked the red and silver metallic fire ant.

"Well, we could use the transwarp drive and create a portal so we can travel the whole world.", explained the green and silver chameleon.

"Yesss. That's what I want you to do. We need to get working on it.", Megatron explain.

"I'll get working on it now, Megatron. Manterror, Terrorize!", spoke the green, yellow, and gold mantis as he started to transform. His mantis head went down into his robotic chest, the legs became his robotic legs and arms. He was a gold, yellow and green humanoid with red optics.

"Strika, Terrorize!", yelled the snake as she tranformed.

Her head shifted to the side to become an arm and her other arm extend out from body. The tail split into two and became legs. She was silver, with black and yellow markings.

"Strika and Manterror, I like the names you chose. What about you 3?", Megatron said.

"I'm Scavenger, soilder.", the red and silver ant said.

"Iguanus is the name. Scrappin maximals is my game.", said the lizard.

"Call me Mirage. I'm a chameleon bot. I do recon. I also can become any transformer while in robot mode.", the other lizard said.

"Get the portal running. We need it.", Megstron ordered.

3 days later, back at the maximal base

"Eh, finally, I'm finished with the new transwarp portal. We can now explore the world thanks to Brian and his friends.", Rattrap said.

"The elevator is installed. We can go outside on a cliff.", the blue, gold, and white condor spoke.

"I helped Silverbolt with the installation of the elevator.", Kristen explained.

Brian and a blue, black and silver bat were outside the base and spotted something appearing in thhe horizon. A purple color wormhole appears and out pops Megatron.

"Nightscream to base, predacons are here.", Nightscream said.

"We be right up.", Cheetor said.

Topside, outside maxmal base.

The preds show up and spoils the fun.

"Strika, Manterror, Mirage, and Scavenger, get them."., Megatron ordered.

"Eh, we're under attack. We need some help."

"Maximals, battle ready.", Cheetor explained.

"I'll stay here, Cheetor and finish my new plant bombs.", a green metallic plant said as she transformed.

"Ok, Botanica, make us proud.", Cheetor explained.

"I'll do so, Cheetor.", Botanica said.

"Kristen and I will finish the new portal and tracking system inside the base.", Brian said.

"Go for it, Brian.", Cheetor said.

A large scale assualt between the maximals and predacons broke out.

Who will win this battle? Find out on the next chapter when the maximals and preds face off. Also, Brian and his friends heads to Boston to deliver something for their boss only to discover 2 new maximals inside a muesum in "Chapter 2: The Awakening Pt Two."


	3. Awakening Pt Two

I don't own Beast Wars/Beast Machines or it's affilates. I do however own the human characters and Tusk and Sabre in this chapter.

"Chapter Two

Awakening Part 2"

During, the battle, the maximals and predacons exchanged fire. Brian and Kristen ran inside the base to finish up the new Transwarp Portal and installing the "GPS" tracking system into the computers.

"We need some kind of energy source to power up the transwarp portal, Kristen.", Brian explained.

"Where are we goin to get some, Brian?", Kristen asked?

Botanica spoke up and mentioned that energon is the best way to power up the portal.

"Botanica, where can we get some?", Brian asked.

"Outside the base in the caverns. The preds won't even see you. I have to head back outside and help the others.", Botanica explained.

"Botanica, Maximize!", she yelled as she became a greenish blue and silver colored humanoid robot.

Back outside the base on the cliff near the elevator, The amximals lashed out at the predacons who were still in beast modes.

"We need to convert to robot modes, now. Cheetor Maximize!", Cheetor yelled as he transformed to robot mode.

"Maximals, maximize!" yelled Rattrap as he transformed as well.

Nightscream's wings went into the back of the of his body. His bat head went into the chestplate, The legs were folded in and robot legs comes out. His robot arms came out of the side. His coloring was blue, red and silver.

Silverbolt kept his same color scheme that he had on Cybertron. Purple, blue and red color scheme. His robot mode was the same color. The talons became his leg, his condor head flipped underneath to reveal his robot head. His arms became unfolded.

The predacons also transformed as well. Megatron's red and silver dragon head moved to the side and became a cannon on his arm and also revealed his head. The other arm came out from the side. His legs twisted around and to form his robot legs. His wings went to the back of his body.

"Stryka, take care of the rat. Mirage, go after the bird and plant lady. Scavenger, deal with the bat and cat. I'll handle the others.", Megatron ordered.

Styka started chasing after the rat and fired a cyber vemon on his leg so he wouldnt' move.

"Ouch! My leg, Can't move. Damn, slithering snake.", Rattrap yelled.

"You should learn to be nice to a femmbot, rat.", Stryka said as she slithered.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out where ever you are.", Scavenger said.

"I hate insects. They bite hard.", Cheetor explained.

All the sudden, a transmission from the predacon base stating 2 stasis pods became active just last night. The voice came from Iguanus.

"Yesss, I better cut this battle short, we have 2 new preds waitin for us. Here's a small token for you, maximals.", Megatron hissed.

The preds opened fire on the maximals injuring them. Brian came out and saw the injured maximals. Cheetor, Nightscream, and Brian helped carry the other maximals to the cr chambers.

Meanwhile, Nairobi, Africa

The preds recovered from their wounds and went to the control room and looked at the screen.

"The pods are in "Boston , Mass", USA. A place called "The Muesum of National History".", Manterror explained.

"Good, You and Mirage should go there and retrieve our new comrades before the maximals get to it.", Megatron ordered.

"I'll type the cooridents and we'll got through portal.", Manterror said.

Mirage and Manterror input to cooridents to Boston and entered the portal carrying two pred chips and T3 chips.

Back in San Diego, maximal base, One day later

The maximals wake up and sees Chris sanding there.

"Eh, where's the other 2?", Rattrap asked.

"At work. They have an assignment. They went to Boston to dropoff some packages to the Muesum of National History. They'll be back tomorrow.", Chris explained.

The computer started beeping and Rattrap looked at the screen.

"Eh, boss kitty, we have two stasis pods active in a place called Boston, Mass. They're in the muesum.", Rattrap said.

"Really, Contact Brian. That's where they are at.", Cheetor ordered.

Boston, Mass, Night time

Brian and Kristen walked towards to the muesum after getting out of the cab. All the sudden, there was a voice coming from his communacator.

_"Brian, listen up. In the muesum, there's 2 stasis pods. They need to be activated. Can you handle that?"_, Cheetor explained.

"Not a problem. Send me the instructions.", Brian said.

_"Would you settle for a rat?", _Cheetor asked.

"Send him through. There could be predascums in there.", Brian said.

Brian and Kristen waited on the steps of the muesum when a blue light appeared. A giant metallic rat appeared.

"Eh, Rattrap in the house. What's up?", He asked.

"Good. Looks like the portal works.", Kristen said.

Brian knocked on the door and a heavy set male in a secuirty uniform answered.

"The muesum is closed. Go away.", the guard said.

"We have packages for the owner.", Brian said.

"Come back, tomorrow.", the guard yelled.

"Eh, I scanned the guard. It's Mirage in disguise. Mirage is a chamleon who can blend in to it's surroundings and disguise himself to be anyone.", Rattrap explained.

"Well, we storm in and attack.", Brian said.

Brian, Kristen, and Rattrap blasted the doors in and spotted the guard.

"Charades is up, Mirage. We know who you are. Those pods are maximal property.", Brian explained.

"We got here first, maximals. Manterror place the chips into the pods.", Mirage said as he reverted back to his original form.

"I would if this stupid rat would get off of me.", Manterror said.

"Stupid rat? Why you slaggin insect. I am not stupid at all. Maximize!", Rattrap said as he transformed.

Rattrpa blasted Manterror and walked towards 2 crates in the lobby. Brian opened the crates and revealed two stasis pods. Rattrap started activating the pods as Mirage and Manterror got up and aimed their guns at them. A purple light appeared and Megatron emerged from it.

"Looks like we have some pests here.", Megatron spoke.

"The only pest is you, Megatron.", Brian said.

"Ah, that'll be your downfall, human. Insulting me could get you killed. Yesss. Now step away from the pods.", Megatron hissed.

"Sure, the pods are yours. Just don't hurt us.", Brian said.

"I'm activating the pods now, Megatron.", Mirage said.

A heavy set male with brown hair and eyes walked and saw something weird in the storage room of the muesum. Also, in the room, were fossils of a wooly mamoth and a sabre tooth tiger. These beasts were prehistoric verison of an elephant and a tiger.

"What's going on? Giant robots taking on animal forms. Crazy.", the guard said.

"I'd leave the area now if I were you. It's dangerous. I promise to clean up.", Brian explained.

"We're suppose to be here to drop off packages but we were attacked.", Kristen said.

"Ok. I'm outta here. Clean up.", the guard said.

"Megatron, the pod already has been activated. We can't change the programming.", Mirage said.

"What? How? Those maximals.", Megatron yelled.

"Simple, Megs. I put a block on the pods to keep you from reprogramming the pods. Now, I can activate the pods from here.", Brian explained.

Brian hit the button on his gps tracking unit and the pods came online.

_"Begin dna scan of the whole area."_, the computer beeped.

The beam went through the fossils of the sabre tooth tiger and wooly mammoth.

_"DNA found. Begin replication process. Replication process complete."_

The pods opened up and a white glow appeared. The first one to emerge was a large brown and silver, metallic beast known as a wooly mammoth with a long trunk and tusks appeared. Next was a orange and gold, metallic cat with 2 razor sharp, metal fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Tusk, Maximize!", yelled the mammoth as he stood up to begin his transformation.

His back legs twists around and his tusks pop out to be twin blades. His front legs become the robot arms and the mammoth head splits in half to be the shoulder blades. His trunk becomes a whip. His color was Brown and silver. His eyes was green,

"Sabre, Maximize!", the prehistoric cat yelled as she transformed into an orange and white metallic humanoid.

Her robot transformation was similar to Cheetor's execpt that the head goes into the chestplate and the fangs becomes twin daggers.

"So, Tusk, looks like there's some preds here.", Sabre said with a smile as she went after Mirage who was the closest to her.

"I see them, Sabre. What about the rat? Is he oneof them. I can blast him.", Tusk said while holding a blade against Rattrap.

"No, he's a maximal.", Sabre said.

Tusk and Sabre started blasting the preds as they went through the portal to head back to base. Brian walked in with Kristen.

"Well, 2 new maximals. Looks like the preds got scared off.", Brian said.

"You're helpin the maximals?", Sabre asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm Kristen and this is Brian. Also, that's Rattrap. He brought life to you guys.", Kristen explained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sabre and this is Tusk. Now if you guys will excuse me, I need an oil bath.", Sabre said.

"Eh, the portal to the Destiny is open. All aboard.", Rattrap said as he walked through the portal.

"Kristen and I will be home tomorrow. We gotta clean up and talk to the guard.", Brian said.

Brian and Kristen stayed behind when Tusk and Sabre walked through the portal.

Meanwhile, next day, Nairobi, Africa

Megatron walks in and looks at the object under the cloth. "My new energon cannon will sure knock out those maximals for good.", Megatron hissed.

"There's a large energon source in "Grid Beta, section 256094.8, my lord.", Stryka hissed.

"Really, I remember that spot. They call it an ancient mayan temple. Located in Central America in a place called "Tikal" nearby "Guatemala".", Megatron hissed.

"Are we going?", Mirage asked.

"Yes. All of us. We should leave. I also noticed a pod nearby. I'm going to ask Stryka to head for the pod in Grid Beta section 256094.10. That maximals wouldn't be able to catch up with us.", Megatron said.

The preds went through the portal and ended up in Central America. Megatron and Mirage started setting up the equipment and prepared to build the cannom while Stryka set off to find the pods.

Meanwhile, a few hours later in San Diego,

A stasis pod nearby the maximal base was recently discovered by Chris and Nightscream who were nearby.

"Well, a pod. One problem, it's a blank..", Nightscream said.

"A blank? What's that?", Chris asked.

"A protoform without a spark. It's useless.", Nightscream explained.

"Not useless, Nightscream. I have plans for this pod. We can bring Optimus back from the matrix. There's a gorilla exhibit in the zoo Brian told me about just now. I need you, Tusk and Sabre to assist Rattrap and Silverbolt in Central America. They're in Guatemala looking for a stasis pod that was activated just now. We fear that the pod was activated by the preds. Also, Megatron found a large energon source there to.", Cheetor explained.

The maximals brought the pod inside and Brian explained a little brief history about where they are going.

Will the maximals stop Megatron's plans to use the energon against? Will they make it to the pod in time? What is Cheetor's plans for the blank pod? Is Optimus going to return? Find out the answers in Beast Wars: A New Begining Chapter Three. Return of an Old Friend.


	4. Role Call

Clarifications and some of the characters to be introduced

Megatron was brought back to life by the one and only Unicron to finish a job he once started. Destroy Earth. Stryka in this fic is the female verison of the Beast Machines Stryka. who is her brother. She is a pred who got locked up by the authorities.

Now the character list:

Maximals:

Echo(dolphin)

Oasis(camel)

Bullzeye(bull)

Trailblazer(horse)

Armordillo(armadillo)

Tusk(mammoth)

Sabre(sabre tooth tiger)

Wolfang(wolf)

Polar Claw(polar bear)

Cheetor(cheetah)

Nightsream(bat)

Rattrap(rat)

Primal Prime(gorilla/jet/tank)

Blackaracnia(spider)

Botanica(plant)

Silverbolt(condor)

Predacons:

Megatron(dragon)

Galvatron(3 headed dragon)

Stryka(snake)

Iguanus(frilled lizard)

Snapper(snapping turtle)

Crocanaw(crocidile)

Transquito(mosquito)

Razorclaw(crab)

Manterror(preying mantis)

Spittor(poisonus frog)

Mirage(chameleon)

Scavenger(ant)


	5. Return of an Old Friend

I don't own Beast Wars/Beast Machines in this fic or it's affiliates. I do own the name Primal Prime and Maia and the human characters in this fic.

Chapter Three: Return of an Old Friend

San Diego, California, about 4 miles from the zoo

Brian, Chris, and Kristen were inside the base. Brian continued to explain the history on the ancient mayan civilizations in Tikal near Guatemala and differentanimals that inhabit this land.

"So, that's where dragon breath is and the pod?" Sabre asked.

"Yes, not to mention a very large energon source.", Brian said.

"I'll be staying behind to work on the pod. I learned a procedure from Rhinox how to retrieve sparks from the matrix. Right now, we need him really bad.", Cheetor explained.

"I'll stay here wit hyou. Botanica gave me a recipe for plant bombs, so I'll make them.", Kristen said.

"Open the portal and set the cooridents to Tikal, Central America near Guatemala.", Chris said.

"Opening now.", Silverbolt said.

The portal opened up and Brian and fellow maximals went through the portal and ended up in an exotic land.

After the portal closed, Kristen worked on some more plant bombs with Botanica's help. Cheetor hooked himself to the pod and connected with the matrix through a dreamlike state.

The Matrix, a place where sparks of fallen autobots and maximals alike swirl around. There was a few sparks awaiting Cheetor. One was his old friend, Rhinox.

"Cheetor, long time no see. Been awhile. Optimus would love to see how you grown into a fine maximal leader.", the glowing spark said.

"Rhinox, old friend. That's why I'm here. I need Optimus back on earth. We need help. Megatron is back and we don't know how.", Cheetor said.

"Primal isn't here but some other kind of help would do you just fine. This spark on my left is the great "Optimus Prime"." Rhinox explained.

"Where is Primal?" asked Cheetor.

"The spark of Primus." I can send Prime's spark to retrieve Primal's spark.", Rhinox said.

"Do it.", Cheetor said.

Cheetor woke up from his sleep. "Nothing happened.", Cheetor said.

"Cheetor, the bombs are done. Botanica and I would like to assit the others.". Kristen said.

"You can go.", Cheetor said.

Kristen and Botanica went through the portal to help the others.

Tikal, Central America near Guatemala

Stryka spotted the pod and noticed someone else was following her. As she arrived at the pod, she spotted a couple of maximals approaching her.

"Stryka, terrorize!", she yelled.

"There's the pod, Nightscream. Dead ahead. Not to mention, a pred is there.", Brian said.

"We're to late. The pod has bee secured by that conieving snake.", Nightscream said.

"You're to late, maximals. The pred chip has been inserted already.", Stryka said.

The pods scanners came out and swooped the area for lifeforms. A purple beam went though an aligator snapping turtle. The computers began replicating and upgrading the protoform to Transmetal 3 mode.

The pod opened and a large green and silver metallic snapping turtle pops out and transforms.

"Snapper, terrorize!", he yelled in a brazilian accent as he emerged as a green, white and silver humanoid.

His front legs becomes his arms and his back legs his robot legs. Shell become shield and tail, a blaster. The head moves into chestplate.

"So, this is Earth. Nice planet. Where's the maximals?", Snapper asked.

"Right here, turtle breath.", Rattrap said.

Rattrap fired his guns at Snapper and Stryka while Nightscream and Brian met up with Silverbolt and started heading for the mayan temple. When they arrived, a young central american girl came up to Brian. She was wearing a spaghetti, stringed top and a colorful skirt. She spoke very good english because she study in America in college. She had dark skin and black hair. She appeared to be about 21.

"You are just in time. I'm Maia. I am a science reseacher in "New York City". These must your friends.", the girl said.

"I'm Brian, and this is Nightscream and Silverbolt. Over there is Rattrap runnin over this way.", Brian said.

"Brian! We have the bombs. Cheetor is still trying to revieve Optimus so he will be here when he is done.", Kristen yelled.

"That's Kristen, my girlfriend and Botanica.", Brian said.

"Hi, I'm Maia. Nice to meet you. A large dragon was spotted in my home lands just recently along with a chameleon and preying mantis.", Maia explained.

"I even saw the same thing, Brian. Megatron is building a weapon usin the energon he found.", Chris said as he walked up with Tusk and Sabre.

"Welcome to Tikal. This is my home. My people are decendents of an ancient mayan civilization.", Maia explained.

"Well, if we don't do anything about those preds, you're people are goin to be dead very soon.", Rattrap said.

"You Cybertronians are all alike. Each factions are at war everytime.", Maia said.

"You know about us?", Cheetor asked.

"I'll explain later.", Maia said.

Meanwhile, in space

A floating, blueish, white orb incased in a metal, oval shaped container headed towards Earth and entered the pod it was looking for. The pod rumbled and scanned the area around the zoo. The scanners picked up a gorilla. The pod then started to glow and a giantic figure popped out. The figure saw the screen and changed into a giant jet and dissappeared into the portal.

Back in Tikal

Megatron approached the cannon and powered it up and aimed towards the maximals.

"After I'm done with you slaggin, maximals, I'm going to blow up this whole area. Ha, ha, ha, ha.", Megatron laughed.

"Energon Cannon at 50, Boss.", Mirage said

"Good. Increase power to Maximum burn.", Megatron ordered.

"Got it. Increasing power but to warn you, there could be an overload causing us to go int stasis lock again.", Mirage said again.

"I know the warnings. Fire now.", Megatron ordered.

As Mirage started to fire the cannon, he was hit with a missle. It came from a very large jet flying above the temple. The jet was an orange, red, and blueish color and it transfored into a large tank and aimed its cannon at Megatron. A deep voice came out.

"Will you ever learn not to mess with history, Megatron?", the tank said as he started to transform into a gorilla.

"Well, look who's back. I thought for sure I took you down back on Cybertron. But wait, you look alittle different then before. Slighty larger than your mode that you had on Earth.", Megatron hissed.

"That's because I carry "The Matrix of Leadership given to me by the great Rodimus Prime who was contacted by Optimus Prime's spark to do so.", the voice said.

"Eh, it's big bot. I know that banana lovin ape anywhere.", Rattrap said.

"Yes, Rattrap. I'm back and feelin prime. Primal Prime, Maximize!", the rather large bot yelled.

He was a large red, orange and blueish color. His gorilla head disappeared and the cockpit appeared on the bottom of his waist. His gorilla arms became robot arms and his legs twisted around to be robot legs. His head pops out. He took out the cannon and blasted Megatron which also blew Megatron's cannon up.

"Predacons, retreat!", Megatron ordered.

"Well, my fellow maximals, I was opening for a good welcome back party, but this is not what I planned on returning to.", Primal said as he laughed.

"Eh, well, you know. We kinda got in some kind of bind. Megatron stole a ship with 3 of the most feared vehicons, botnapped 2 maximal maintance bots and eneded up on Earth.", Rattrap explained.

"We were given a ship with a crew who are in stasis pods scattered on earth at this moment. We'r currently in the 21st Century right now.", Cheetor explained.

"I noticed with those humans there. You kids can introduce yourselves."

"I'm Brian. That over there is Chris, one of my longtime friends. That's Kristen, my beautiful girlfriend. And the other pretty young lady over there whom I just met is Maia.", Brian as he introduced everyone.

"I'm Primal Prime. The maximals knows me as many names including Big Bot, Boss monkey and Optimus.", Primal said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maia. The reason why I know about Cybertron and your kind is when I was young, my brother met the the Autobots. He met Optimus Prime in person. That was about 20yrs ago.", Maia explained.

"Eh, a new fan. Gotta love it.", Rattrap said.

"Well, we should get back to base and plan on looking for the rest of our comrades.", Primal said.

"We did find two of our pods, already thanks to Brian's tracking device and our new transwarp portal."

"I'm Tusk. And that lovely kitty cat is Sabre.", the rather large mammoth said.

"Welcome to the team, you two. Hope you both can prove worthy by successfully helpin us get Megatron back to Cybertron."

Everyone went through the portal back to base including Maia. When they got back, Brian handed Maia an handheld device.

"This is called a GPS or global postioning satalite. I included some tuf to track down energon deposits and stasis pods. It's also a commincator and can also open up a portal from anywhere you are.", Brian explained.

"Thanks. I'll contact you if I need assistance. I really need to get back. I was suppose to leave Central America two hours ago and head to New York City.", Maia explained.

"I'll get you there, now.", Brian said.

Brian typed in the codes and Maia wavd at everyone and went through the portal.

"I assume we'll be hearing from her again soon?", Chris asked.

"I hope so.", Brian said.

All the sudden, a beeping sound screeched through the base. A rather large quantity of energon was spotted somewhere in the middle of the "Atlantic Ocean" in a small underwater cavern near "The Bermuda Triangle".

"Well, energon deposits in the ocean, boys. Bermuda Triangle isn't a kiddie camp. Things disappears in it.", Chris said.

"That's just a myth, Chris. It's goin to take time to get the submarines ready for some underwater adventures.", Brian said.

"How long?", Primal asked.

"Twenty Four hours if I have some help. The sub should be equipped to open a portal with the right equipment and all.", Brian explained.

"Do it.", Primal said.

With the construction of a new minisub underway, the maximals faces new adventures and new dangers. What happens when they reach Bermuda and a strange encounter with aliens from an unknown planet appear. Will the Maximals overcome this strange encounter? Who are these aliens? Find out in Chapter 4: Strange Encounters of a Maximal Kind!


	6. Strange Encounters of a Maximal Kind

I don't own Beast Wars and Beast Machines but I do own the human characters,Primal Prime, The Renegades and members of the Vok.

Chapter 4: Strange Encounters of a Maximal Kind!

Inside the Maximal base,

Brian was busy working on the minisub for the trip to Bermuda. Rattrap walked into the room to help Brian with the sub.

"Ey, Brian, how many of us will fit in this sub?", Rattrap asked.

"Well, about four people will fit in the sub. While I'm working on this, type the codes for The Bermuda Triangle.", Brian explained.

Brian was finally finished the sub and all the maximals gathered.

"Well, time to leave. We need a team to go find the large quanity of energon.", Primal Prime said.

"I'll take Rattrap, Blackaracnia, and Nightscream. I also have a ship that I can send with us to hold about four more maxmals. Chris can drive the boat. I can equip a device to open a portal from the boat. That'll be a about five minute process right there.", Brian explained.

"Do it. Have Chris take Botanica, Tusk, and Silverbolt. Sabre, Kristen, and I will stay behind to guard the base.", Primal said.

"Will do, Primal.", Brian said.

Brian and Chris hooked up the portalable portal generator on the boat and the maximals boarded the ship and sub. Brian opened the portal and Chris drove the ship through portal. Kristin, Primal Prime and Sabre stayed behind to watch the outcome of the journey.

"If you guys need us, we'll be here to help.", Primal said.

Meanwhile, Nairobi, Africa,

Megatron and the predacons scrambled throughout the Eclispe. Computers were beeping very loud.

"We have energon deposits in Sector Trion. In Earth terms, we're goin to Bermuda.", Mirage said.

"Good. You, Scavenger, and Stryka go there. Use the minisub.", Megatron ordered.

The Atlantic Ocean, 5 miles off the coast of Bermuda,

A white colored light appeared and a large boat materialized from it. The boat was being driven by Chris.

"We're near the locations, Brian. We'll be monitoring you're progress.", Chris explained.

"Good. Lower us into the waters.", Brian ordered.

Brian and the small group of maximals detached the sub from the boat and started exploring the ocean until they reached the destination the computers told them about. Just then, they saw another sub that went into a cavern carrying 3 predacon signatures. Brian steered the sub into the cavern and saw a very large quanity of energon. The sub rose from the waters and Brian and his maximals exited the sub.

"The preds can't see us, yet. Let's keep a distance. According to the GPS unit, we're in the Bermuda Triangle. Strange things could happen. I'm contacting Chris now.", Brian said.

The communicator had nothing but static in it thanks to the interference from the Bermuda Triangle. Brian noticed a ghostly figure in a distance coming towards him.

_"Brian, turn back. This cave is dangerous. You must not proceed.", the ghostly figure said as he moaned._

"Mke, it's you. You're suppose to be dead. You disappeared while we were surfing nearby 6 months ago. What's dangerous about those caves?", Brian asked looking puzzled.

The figure then disappeared from sight and another one appeared only to familar to the maximals.

_"You must know something, my fellow maximals. What you are goin to see will play tricks on you thanks to a group of aliens known as The Vok."_, the figure said as he moaned.

"Rhinox, it's you! Wait don't disappear just yet!", Rattrap yelled out.

"The Vok?", Brian asked.

"Yes, an ancient alien race that we encountered during our last war on Earth.", Blackaracnia explained.

Brian and the maximals went deeper into the caves and more strange thing started happening. They fought off the ghosts by running through them trying not to scream until they ran into the preds. Stryka in robot mode was the first to fire on Rattrap.

"Ey, that was real. I'm hit.", Rattrap said.

"Those preds ain't hallucinations at all, cheesehead.", Blackaracnia said.

Rattrap took some minor damage but got up and transformed to robot mode and fired on Stryka. Just then, Megatron and the rest of the preds showed up to gather the energon.

"Leave the energon alone, Megatron. We saw it first.", Brian said as he ran towards Megatron with his fist clutched.

"Foolish, human. You think you can stop me, I will take you out in one blow.", Megatron hissed.

"Not on my watch, Megatron. Leave the humans out of this. Maximals, Maximize!", a familiar voice yelled.

The maximals transformed as Chris and his team appeared from the portal as well as Botanica, Sabre and Kristen. All the maximals transformed int their robot modes and started firing on the predacons.

"Terrorize, now, predacons!" Megatron ordered.

The preds opened fire on the maximals while Megatron walked towards the energon crystals.

"The energon is mine now. I will be vicortious! Yessss!", Megatron hissed.

Just then, a white glow appeared. A giant head spoke out: _"I'm the one who brought you back from the dead. I also helped The Vok put these energon here. The energon here will transform you into something far more greater than you are, Megatron. All I want is the Matrix of Leadership."_, the deep voice bellowed.

"Unicron! I will serve you. Change me.", Megatron hissed.

A white glow from the energons engulfed Megatron as he morphed to something larger. Appeared was a white, gold, and silver metallic 3-headed dragon. He then transformed to robot mode. His left and right dragon heads became arms and the middle head split opened to form the shoulders and a silver robotic head popped out. His body and legs were covored in gold armor while his eyes were bright red.

"Megatron?", Stryka hissed.

"No, I'm now called Galvatron. Predacons, attack!", the newly formed Galvatron hissed.

"Ey, we're doomed. I say a retreat would be in order, boss monkey?", Rattrap asked.

A battle inside the cavern raged on and then a large explosion sending the maximals flying out of the waters onto an island nearby shook up the tourists in Bermuda.

"Let's get back to base to rest and recover in the cr chambers.", Primal explained.

Back at Maximal HQ,

"Well, Optimus, I'm shocked that we got beat back there.", Brian said.

"Yes. Galvatron is strong. I'm suprised Unicron is still alive. I thought for sure the Autobots destroyed him for sure during the Great War.", Primal said.

"Well, he's still alive. That means trouble if he shows up. And what of the Vok I heard alittle about?", Brian asked.

"The Vok is involved too?", Primal asked.

"Ey, That's what Rhinox said to us. That explains the hallucinations we had in the caverns.", Rattrap said.

"I see. Could be another hallucination you guys encountered in there.", Primal said.

Brian walked away thinking why would his friend all the sudden appear as a ghost and warn him to leave the area.

"Primal, Permission to go back to the sight alone. A good friend of mine appeared in a form of a ghost and warned me about the caves. I must go back.", Brian explained.

"You can leave, but we will contact you if any problems persist.", Primal said.

Brian entered the sub and went through the portal. He thought to himself as he drove the sub into the cave. _"Why do I have to stay away, Mike. What's here?"_

_"Brian, this isn't safe for you. You and the maximals must not be here. Aliens will take you and do experiments on you like they did me, dude.",_ the ghost said in an Australian accent.

"Mike! No! I won't let them! I'm coming!", Brian yelled.

Brian ran until he tripped over a large metallic, oval, shaped craft. It was a stasis pod. The protoform was a maximal and was sleeping.

"Ouch! I tripped over something. It's a stasis pod. It's active but it didn't show on any of my scanners. Maybe because of the interferance. I'll wake the maximal up."

Brian opened the computer panel on the pod and typed the codes on it. The pod beeped and the scanners popped out and swooped through a bottlenosed dolphin swimming in the area. The pod glowed and a blue and silver metallic dolphin popped out into the water.

"Echo, Maximize!", the dolphin yelled in a femme voice.

The dolphin head moved into the chest as two robotic arms popped out and the two fins at the end formed her feet. Her dorsal fin became a quasar cannon. She robot mode was Blue, silver, and white. Her optics were green.

"A human woke me up? How along was I sleeping for, Echo asked as she got out of the water.

"4 million yrs. I'm Brian. I know Cheetor and the maximals personally. I'm here on a mission to save another human here who was kidnapped 6 months ago. We met in Florida before boarding a cruise. The cruise went to Bermuda and we were surfing and then he was gone. He came from Australia to surf in a contest here." Brian explained.

"Cool. Can I come with you?", Echo asked.

"Yes. That is the way to the alien craft.", Brian said.

Brian and Echo walked through the cavern and spotted a entry way. It was white.

"Stay here. This could be dangerous.", Brian said.

Echo nodded and went inside the entry way and saw someone on the table. He was wearing brown sandals with black and blue swim trunks and white tank top. He had a shark tooth on a string around his neck and sunglasses. His hair was blonde and eyes was blue. Brian released the shackles and lifted his friend up and walked out.

"G'day mate. How did you know I was here, dude?" the surfer asked in an australian accent.

"After seeing your ghost in the caves, Mike, I knew I was hallucinating. I had a gut feeling you were alive.", Brian said.

Brian and Mike walked out and Mike saw Echo.

"Woah! A robot. Cool. I thought I was seeing things again.", Mike said.

"Nope. She's a friend. Her name is Echo. She's a Maximal. A race of Transformers from Cybertron.", Brian said.

"A what?", Mike asked.

"I'll explain later. We gotta get back to the sub.", Brian said.

As Brian walked towards the sub, a figure walked up to them. It was Snapper.

"My radars picked up a pod back here earlier when we last fought you guys so, Galvatron sent me and Mirage to investagate it but it seems you already beat us to it.", Snapper said.

"Great, predacons.", Brian said.

"Mirage, open fire on the sub so we can strand these humans and their new friend in this cavern.", Snapper ordered.

"Yes, Snapper.", Mirage said.

Mirage blasted the sub and went through the portal with Snapper. Brian looked around at Mike.

"We can't get back to base. My equipment doesn't work here."

"Let's try swimming out.", Mike said.

"I'll pull you both up to the surface.", Echo said.

"Let's go.", Brian ordered.

Brian, Mike, and Echo swam out and made it to land and opened his commlink.

"Primal, I need a transport back to base. There's 3 of us coming back.", Brian explained.

"3? I thought you went alone.", Primal said with a puzzled look.

"I did. I made some friends along the way.", Brian said.

The portal opened up and everyone saw the new bot and Brian's new friend emerge from it. Mike went up to Kristen hugging her.

"Hey, Mike. Been awhile.", Kristen said.

"Well, look at you, mate. Looking good. Brian must be one lucky dude.", Mike said.

Echo introduced herself to Primal, the leadr of the maximals and everyone else.

"Well, I heard rumors about you, Optimus. The great Maximal leader who saved Cybertron. It is an honor.", Echo said.

"Yes it is, Echo. Welcome to the team.", Primal said.

Explainations were made to Mike and Brian handed him his own GPS tracking unit and communicator.

"I really need to get back to Austrailia. I'll contact you if any of those pods activates."

"Done deal, Mike. Welcome aboard.", Primal said.

Meanwhile, Nairobi, Africa,

"Snapper, how dare you not bring back the pod we almost forgot about the first time we were there?"

"Well, the human got to it first. We stranded him and another human in the cave along with the new maximal."

"Not good enough. They are still alive. Don't worry, we'll nab them, soon."

Sydney, Austraila

Mike emerged from the portal and walked away. His eyes glowed red. He stared at the small bag containing chips with skulls on them.

"Soon, maximals, we'll meet again. First thing is first. I should find a of pod to activate to help me with my conquest to destroy Earth.", spoke a deep alien voice.

Mike walked up to his first pod and activated it. He placed the chip in the pod and reprogrammed it. He held the shark tooth out and a black beam went through it.

A large grey, metallic, shark appeared out of the pod.

Riptide, Organize!", he yelled in an Australian accent. as he transformed into a grey and silver, metallic humanoid.

His shark head split into two and became shoulders while his legs and arms popped out. His eyes were bright red as he held his missle launcher to his side.

"Well, Riptide. Welcome to the Vok. I am Sigma. I possesed this human to inflirtraite the Cybertronians' earth base, The Destiny. We do have to becareful though, the maximals will soon discover us. So we will have to pose as them until we are ready to attack.", Sigam explained in Mike's body.

"Well, very clever, mate. I will help. Anymore stasis pods in the area?", Riptide asked.

"Nope, but a crew on Earth. They are waiting for us. They will gather beast modes for themselves and we will strike. The Vok are an alien race just like the Cybertronians. We our.selves are Transformers. I possesed this human because my body was destroyed by another faction. Our enemies, The Rengades. They will find us soon. We need get back to base. Good thing I planted a jamming device on your pod to keep the maximals from showing up."

Mike and Riptide wnt through a black colored light and ended back at the Vok ship known as the Flux. A small group of bots appeared out of the light. One was a small black, white and silver metallic racoon who took on the name Bandit. Second, a large black, and silver metallic bear known as Barbearian walks in. Lastly, A red and silver metallic fox named Firefox walked up.

"Fellow members of the Vok, we now start a new war and a new era. The maximals are our enemies for what they did. We will one day reviveUnicron and destroy this planet. Even Galvatron won't stand a chance against us.", Sigma yelled.

All members of the Vok started cheering at Sigma.

Back at Maximal base,

Computers started beeping,

"Stasis pods been deteced in Cairo, Egypt, Africa. There's 3 of them. I recieved a message from Maia she also discovered some energon.", Brian said.

"That's predacon territory.", Cheetor said.

"We're goin, anyway.", Primal said.

"Opening portal now.", Brian said.

"Everyone, enter the portal.", Primal ordered.

Meanwhile, predacon base

"Stasis Pods detected in Egypt. Nice. Not that far from us. We should go. All preds, report to the control room.", Galvatron hissed.

Inside the Vok ship,

"We have stasis pods in Sector Delta. Predacon Territory. Shall we go and retrieve them?

"Not yet. I rather wait until the Renegades show up with their pods before we start our war."

What is Sigma planning? Also, 4 stasis pods in Egypt discovered. Looks like it's time to hunt for buried treasure in the next Chapter of Beast Wars: A New Begining Chapter 5: Tomb Raiders.


	7. Tomb Raiders

I don't own Beast Wars or Beast Machines but I do own the name Oasis, Riptide, Firefox, Primal Prime, Sigma, Barbearian, Bandit, Hippocron and the human characters in this fic.

Chapter 5: Tomb Raiders

Inside the cavern near the Bermuda Triangle,

The Vok were looking on the screen to find that 3 stasis pods were discovered in Egypt, Africa.

"Sigma, sir. Are we really goin to let the maximals get those pods?", a young female voice asked.

"Firefox, we are. When we are ready to reveal ourselves, we will. First things first. I need a body. I want you and Bandit to find a pod nearby here and transfer my mind to it.", Sigma said.

Firefox started scanning the area and found a pod nearby. Barbearian and Bandit went to land to retrieve the pod on a deserted island. Firefox hooked the human known as Mike who was bein inhabited by Sigma's spark. The pod was a blank. The only way Sigma's spark could leave his current host was for him to be hooked to a machine and his spark transfered to a blank protoform.

Meanwhile, in Cairo, Egypt, Africa

Maia located one of the pods nearby and started heading for it. when she got up to the pod, she opened the control panel and entered the codes Rattrap gave her and the pod beeped. Just then, there was a blast that came out of nowhere.

"Stinkin preds. They never learn.", Maia said.

It was Snapper and Iguanus that opened fire on the pod. Maia ran for cover hoping the pod would activate the protoform before the predacons decide to retrieve for themselves. Just then, more blasts came from the other side. It was from Rattrap and Nightscream.

"Ey, time to make turtle and lizard soup out of these preds.", Rattrap said.

"Rattrap, quit making jokes on the battlefield.", Nightscream said.

"Sorry, batboy.", Rattrap said with his head down.

The pod beeped and the dna scanner popped out and scanned the area. The beamed swooped through a camel.

A tanish colored camel popped out of the stasis pod and transformed.

"Ey, this one isn't a transmetal at all. Must've been an older model pods from the "Axalon".", Rattrap said.

"Oasis, Maximize!", the camel yelled as he transformed in a tan, yellow and silver metallic humaniod robot.

His head went into the chest and his robot head popped out. The camel legs formed the robot legs and arms. The tail became a quasar cannon and his optics were green.

"Where are those preds? There they are.", he said as he opened fire.

"Galvatron, we're being attacked by the maximals. They secured the first pod.", Snapper said.

"Retreat to my location. I'm in the pyramids. I have Mirage and Scavenger with me. Stryka and Manterror is after the third pod.", Galvatron ordered as he hissed into his comlink.

Meanwhile, inside the the pyramid of "King Tutanhamen",

"Where is that pod located, Mirage?", Galvatron hissed.

"Down this hallway. We have to be careful. I heard that this tomb is the tomb of the great King Tut. An ancient egyptian legend says that the curse could pass death to all who enter this tomb. According to my scanners, the pod is in the tomb.", Mirage explained.

"Not only the pod is here, the maximals are here to, Galvatron.", Scavenger said.

"Well, we must not let them get the pod. I see the pod. Mirage, reprogram it now. Locate a beast mode for it.", Galvatron hissed again.

Mirage went up to the pod and started to reprogram it. The pod recently scanned a scareb beetle earlier but it didn't come online just yet. Mirage took the maximal chip out and placed predacon chip in. Just a few cycles behind, Brian, Tusk and Sabre were walkin down the same hallway that the predacons were walking down. As they proceeded, they spotted the preds and the pod.

"Great, this pyramid is suppose to have some sort of curse but instead, we have predacons to worry about.", Brian said.

"I hear you. Come on, Sabre. Time to Maximize!", Tusk yelled as he and Sabre transformed to robot modes.

"Well, you're to late. Time for our newest arrival to come on out.", Galvatron hissed.

A purple and silver, metallic Transmetal 3 scareb beetle popped out of the pod and faced his enemies. He had some red marking on his back and his armor was thick shelled. Most likely some type of alloy.

"Scarem, terrorize!", he spoke in an egyptian accent.

His humanoid robot mode was a mixture of purple and silver. His beetle head went into the chest plate revealing his robot head and his robotic arms and legs unfolded into place and his red optics lit up very bright.

"Looks like it's time to slag some maximals.", Scarem said.

"Welcome to the pred, Sacrem. I'm Galvatron.", Galvatron hissed as he introduced himself.

"I'm Scarem. Recon specialist.", Scarem said again.

Scarem raised his plasma gun at Tusk and opened fire.

"Damn insect. That hurt." Tusk said as he started to hold his arm

"Maximals, looks like we're out number here. We need to regroup back with the others. Maia, Rattrap, and Nightscream are nearby. They already found the first pod. We should catch up to them.", Brian ordered.

Brian and his team left the pyramid. Snapper and and Iguanus showed up to Galvatron's location to find that they had another lead on a 4th pod nearby at the Nile river. It was picked up on Brian's scanners. Brian contacted Chris who was with Primal and Silverbolt.

"Stasis pod? Nile River? Got it, bro. I'm checking it out, now.", Chris out.

Meanwhile, in desert

Kristen and Blackaracnia

"Kristen, here. I located the pod but there's 2 preds in the area near it.", Kristen said as she spoke into her commlink.

"Well, that's ok. We have bigger problems. Galvatron is gathering all his preds and is about to cause some destruction. We need to regroup to stop him. I want all available maximals to my location. I'm with Maia, Rattrap, Tusk, Sabre, Nightscream and a new comer. Chris and his team is locating a 4th pod that we just discovered.", Brian explained.

"Got it, dear. Over and out.", Kristen said.

Manterror inserted a pred chip into the pod and and activated it. The pod's scanners popped out and a yellow scorpion walked through the purple beam. The lid opened up and a yellow and golden metallic scorpion popped out. It was rather large and it had black markings.

"Sandstorm, terrorize!", it yelled.

The scorpion stood up on his claws which became the robot legs. The head split in half and mounted on the shoulders. The scorpion legs became an arm and his tail the other arm and weapon. His robot head popped out. He was yellow, black and gold. His optics were red.

"Where's the party?", the scorpion asked.

"We're meeting Galvatron on the battlefield soon.", Scavenger said.

Meanwhile, Nile River

Primal Prime was at the pod activating. A yellow beam swooped through a large grey hippo. The lid opened up and a larger grey hippo pops out.

"Hippocron, maximize!.", he yelled.

Hippocron's hippo head split in half and mounted on the shoulders and both arms and legs became robot arms and legs. He wielded a pair of chain guns. He was a big as Primal's old friend Rhinox.

"Well, Primal, been awhile. Haven't seen you since we boarded the Axalon back on Cybertron.", Hippocron said.

"It has been awhile. Maybe when we get back to the Destiny, we can fill you on what happened since then. Right now, Galvatron and his troops are planning an attack.", Primal explained.

Chris, Primal and his team met up with Brian and the other maximals. All the predacons lined up and ready their weapons at the maximals.

"Time is now, Primal. I will be the victor in this war. Predacons attack!", Galvatron yelled.

"Not this time, Galvatron. You will lose.", Primal said.

The maximals and predacons opened fire while Brian, Maia, Chris, and Kristen sat and watched. The preds finally retreated and the maximals followed suit.

Back at maximal base,

"We won the battle today but the war isn't over. Thanks to Brian and his human comrades, we were able to have 2 new comers. Hippocron and Oasis on our side.", Primal explained.

The injured maximals were in cr chambers and Brian was looking at the screen.

"Things are alittle quiet in space, Prime.", Brian said.

"A little to quiet.", Primal Prime said.

Kristen, Maia, and Chris walked in at the same time. There's was a beeping coming from the screen. A distress signal coming from a cavern near the Bermuda Triangle alerted Brian.

"The signal came from Mike. I think he's been captured by those aliens.", Brian said.

"Take Echo and Blackarachnia. Echo is perfect for swimming underwater.", Primal said.

"Got it. I will save Mike again.", Brian said.

Near the Bermuda Triangle inside a cave,

"How's the body coming along, Bandit and Firefox?", Sigma in Mike's body spoke.

"Really, good but one small problem.", Bandit said.

The alarm's started blaring as Brian, Echo, and Blackarachnia appeared out of the portal.

Back at predacon base

Galvatron was looking at the screen and saw the maximals entering Vok terroritory.

"So, the vok is on Earth. Those alien Transformers could prove a threat to the maxmals. What are they planning?", Galvatron hissed.

"Shall we go sir?", Scarem said.

"No. We'll let the vok handle the Maximals. We have bigger plans. I'm goin to revive an old friend with this spark that came to me back on Cybertron before I was sacrificed.", Galvatron hissed again.

Galvatron walked into his private quarters and looked at the blank pod he found in an ocean. With the dna of a crab and a spark, Galvatron was one step closer to bringing Rampage back but one thing unknown to him is that the pod already was programmed as predacon. There was a chip inside but it was diguise as a predacon chip. The pod of course, wasn't predacon property. It wasn't maximal nor Vok but another unknown faction. Galvatron activated the pod, placed the spark in the pod, and it beeped. The king crab dna was scanned. A giantic Transmetal 3 king crab popped out. He was black, red, and green.

"Rampage, hunt!", the crab said as he transformed in a giantic red, black, green and silver humanoid robot.

His head splits in half to become legs, his claws becomes hands, the crab legs moves to back. The claws becomes missle launches as well. His robot head pops out. He also wield twin missle launchers that mounts on his shouldes.

"Rampage, the code is terrorize. Whatever you used, is unknown to me.", Galvatron hissed.

"I'm no longer predacon, Megatron. The pod was place here by The Renegades. We're a group of preds and maxis band together to deal with the likes of you. We're Bounty Hunters. My comrades are here now.", Rampage said.

"How can that be? Another faction here to destroy me?", Galvatron hissed as he looked puzzled.

"Yes, Megatron. I see you got an upgrade. I believe I should call you Galvatron. Prepare to be attacked.", Rampage said.

Just then, A greenish light appeared.

"Rampage, get back to the Renegade base. The time to fight Galvatron is not now. My crew still need beast modes", a deep voice said.

"I'll be there, sir.", Rampage said as he walked through the light.

In space near the planet, Saturn

A giant ship appeared out of transwarp just a short time. Rampage appeared inside a large control room.

"Welcome to The Phoenix. I'm ThunderTalon. We'll be on Earth soon. I just wanted to make sure your pod was activated so you can join our cause.", the large brown and white bot said.

"I remember you, ThunderTalon. I almost slagged you. I'm now on your side?", Rampage asked.

"Yes. Not only, we're capturing Megatron, we also have a bounty on Sigma who leads the Vok.", Talon says.

"I'm cloaking the ship, ThunderTalon.", said a growling voice over the intercom.

"Good, RazorWolf. We're near Earth. Launch and cloak the pods."

"Wazzpinator wantz to thank birdbot for rescuing me.", a buzzing voice said.

"Not a problem. We need a good strong crew, Waspinator. Ultra Magnus will be pleased when he finds that we have another crewmate on our side.", Talon said again.

Back on Earth, inside the Vok base

Brian, Echo, and Blackaracnia entered the alien ship and saw Mike strapped on a table. Next to him was a stasis pod that had no spark.

"Mike! What's going on?", Brian asked.

"Mike is not here, fool. I'm Sigma. What you are about to see is my new body to appear. First, my spark and mind needs to be transfered to this body.", Sigma said.

Firefox and Bandit walked up to the panel and started typing. Just then Sigma's spark came out of Mike and entered the pod. Riptide charged at Echo and started battling underwater.

Brian walked over to Mike and unstrapped him. The pod beepd to life.

"I don't need him anymore. I have a new body.", the deep voice siad.

"Great, the Vok is on Earth.", Brian said.

Who is this dark figure emerging from the pod? Even the Renegades show up to play as well. New factions and 2 new foes emerge in our next exciting chapter of Beast Wars: A New Begining Chapter 6: Enter the Renegades Pt 1


	8. Enter The Renegades

I don't own Beast Wars or Beast Machines but I do own the Renegade faction in this fic.

Chapter 6: Enter the Renegades

Flashback...

Cybertron durning the techno organic war,

"Optimus, you can't stop Megatron, yourself. You'll get destroyed.", said an unfamiliar voice.

"ThunderTalon, I must destroy Megatron. Megatron must not be allowed to take over Cybertron.", Optimus said.

"But, the other maximals need you.", ThunderTalon yelled.

Just then, Optimus went toe to toe with Megatron. Both of them practically destroyed each other in an instance. ThunderTalon turned back into his eagle mode and flew away. A few megacycles later, Talon saw his home change before his eyes. A familiar voice called out to him.

"Talon, what's up? I heard about Optimus.", the voice said.

The voice came from a red and gold metallic wolf with sharp claws and fangs. His eyes glowed yelow.

"Not much, Wolfie. Just need to deal with some issues.", Talon said.

"Well, ThunderTalon. The tough cop of Cybertron isn't being tough anymore.", Razorwolf said.

"My beast mode. I became a plain old eagle. I was stronger as a fuzor until we came here. I made a choice, Razor. I'm leaving the maximals for god. You can come with me if you want.", Talon explained.

"I already left the maximals. I joined up with The Renegades. You should join us.", Razor said

"Does Cheetor know?", Talon asked.

"No. I didn't tell him. He failed to bring Megatron back here. If they would of listened to the elders, we would of won the Beast Wars altogether. The Renegades are a group of Bounty Hunters. Right now, our mission is to go back to Earth and locate the Vok. Their leader Sigma Prime is on Earth.", Razor said.

"The Vok? Slag. I'm in, Razor. Let's go.", Talon said.

End flashback...

"ThunderTalon, you alright?", a deep voice said.

"Hmm, yeah. I'm fine. Just remembering the past. Ever since I joined this faction,.", ThunderTalon said

"Talon, we're heading towards earth.", another voice said.

"Good, I'm sending a drone out to find beast modes for the remaining crew. Rampage, Razor and I stored ours in the computer. Waspinator's beast mode will get rescanned. Don't worry, Waspy, I programmed the scanners to scan a wasp.", ThunderTalon said.

After landing on Earth, the Renegades left their ship and explored the area they were at.

"Computer, location, please.", the rather large grey and silver metallic elephant said.

"Current location is The White Mountains, New Hampshire. With our cloaking abilities, no on will know we are here.", the computer said.

Meanwhile, in the Bermuda Triangle,

"Brian, stand back. Things could get ugly in here.", the metallic dolphin said as she jumped out and transformed in to her robot mode.

Also there was Blackarachnia as well. Just then, a very large lion with a red body and a black mane. He transformed into a large black and red metallic robot. His lion head split into two becoming the shoulders and his lion arms became robotic arms as his legs twisted around to form the robot legs. His tail became an energy whip.

"Well, I finally awake at last. I will now begin summoning the great Vok leader.", the large transformer said while conducting an evil laugh.

"Brian to Optimus, come in. We need some back up. We have issues.", Brian said as he spoke into his comlink.

"We're on the way, Brian.", Optimus said.

Just then, Optimus lead his team of Tusk, Sabre, Silverbolt, and Cheetor to the location where Brian was. They noticed a few other transformers there.

"Ah. Optimus Primal. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Leo Sigma. These are my warriors. Bandit, Barbearian, Firefox, and Riptide, time to play.", Leo Sigma said.

All the maximals transformed and raised their weapons. Both factions started to fight. There was a few injuries involved.

"So, it's just you and I, Optimus. Ready to end the war? I can finish this.", Leo said.

"No. Not here. I'll fight you on my terms. We're here to rescue a friend.", Primal said.

"Oh. The human. You can have him.", Leo said.

Brian went over and grabbed Mike and went through the portal. The others followed.

"We'll meet again, Primal.", Leo said.

At the predacon base,

"So, the vok are here. Yess. A war is brewing. This is our chance to win. The Maximals will be crushed and we'll get their pods.", Galvatron said.

"We have 2 blank pods here already. What do you have plans to do with them?", Strika asked?

"My dear snake, I plan to clone a couple of predacons using these sparks I was able to save from Cybertron. I will also use the computer to extract memories from 2 old friends.", he said while hissing.

Galvatron went to the pods and typed in a few commands. He went to the control panel and extracted memories from 2 fallen comrades. He placed the sparks in the pods and the pods beeped. One pod glowed and a large gold, metallic tail with a stinger attached. It was a large Transmetal 3 scorpion. Then, a purple, metallic wing popped out of the pod. After that, a large purlpe, metallic pteradactyl appeared in front of the scorpion.

"What happened to me? Last thing I remembered was falling into a volcano.", the metallic scorpion said.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Scorpinox. Now, we are back, I can finally take over the predacons and be the new supreme leader. HaHaHaHa!," bellowed the pteradactyl as Galvatron appeared in front of them.

"And what will happen to me, Terrasaur?", Galvatron hissed.

The dinosaur looked up at the three headed dragon and gasped. Galvatron then grabbed him by the neck and laughed at him.

"Megatron?", Terrasaur gasped.

"Sir, we thought you were a goner when the quatumn surge hit us.", Scorpinox said.

"I'm no longer Megatron. I'm now Galvatron! I was merely upgraded to this form recently.", hissed the dragon once more.

"Now, that you both have returned, I want you both lead by Sandstorm, Scarem, and Snapper to head to the Everglades located in Florida. I met a friend who would like to see the swamps turned into a new developement with new homes and shopping centers. We need to clear out the place first and rid it of any life that stands in the way.", Galvatron hissed.

"Yes, Galvatron. We'll go.", Scorponox said.

Snapper opened the portal and the selected predacons went through to the destination selected.

"Manterror, Strika, and Mirage, A couple of stasis pods appeared in Dallas, Texas. The pods interupted a bullfighting contest there and I want those pods.", Galvatron hissed.

"Yes, sir.", Mirage said as he typed in the commands to Dallas, Texas.

"Inferno, come with me to New Hampshire, to help locate some pods there.", Galvatron hissed

"Yes, my lord", Inferno said.

Meanwhile, back at the Renegade base in the White Moutains, NH

ShadowStalker explored the area nearby the base while ThunderTalon was preparing to contact Optimus Primal. Just then, there was a beep.

"Talon, here. Come in, Stalker.", Talon said.

"Where's Ultra magnus?", the black and white, metallic panther said.

"Magnus and Razor are searching for energon somewhere in the Everglades. I've also sent Waspinator and Rampage to Dallas, Texas to search for pods.", Talon said.

"Well, I found a stasis pod. I need a processing chip to activate it.", Stalker said.

"I'm on my way.", Talon said.

Meanwhile, back at the maximal base in San Diego, California,

"Maximals, we have a few activate pods in New Hampshire, 2 in Dallas, Texas, and an energon source in Florida. I want you, Brian to take Tusk and Sabre to Texas to retrieve the pods. Sources tell me the the predacons are already there. Silverbolt, you Kristin and Blackaracnia head for the Everglades to check out the energon source. If you come across any stasis pods, activate them. Cheetor, Nightscream, and Chris come with me to New Hampshire. I picked up a faction known as the Renegades who arrived there. They are local bounty hunters. Seems like an old friend has showed up to pay a visit.", Primal said.

The other maximals stood behind as the 3 teams seperated and went to different destinations around the globe. The hunt is now on. Stay tuned for Chapter 7, Game On! Part One


	9. Game On! Part one

I don't own any thing related to Beast Wars execpt the made up characters.

Chapter 7

Game On! Part One

Back at the Vok base,

"Bandit, anything new?", Leo Sigma asked.

"Yes, stasis pods in Australia. About 4 of them. Seems like we should head over there and check it out.", Bandit said.

"Yes, but there's also pods in New Hampshire and Texas and energon sources in Florida. Barbearian and Firefox, go to New Hampshire. Bandit and Riptide, head to Australia. We'll leave Texas to the Maximals to handle. Tarantulas, come with me to Florida. I want the enegon there.", Leo Sigma said as an eight legged, black and gold, metallic Transmetal 3 spider walked into the room.

"How come I wasn't summoned to battle, my lord?", the spider asked.

"Because, reveiling you right away wasn't a part of the deal.", Leo Sigma said.

"Not part of the deal? You coniving, cat! How dare you?" Tarantulas yelled out with an angerd look.

"Well, you

The Vok went to their selected locations as the portal opened up.

At the Maximal base,

"Maya, why don't we take Oasis, Hippocron, Rattrap, and Botanica to Australia. I want to show them where I came from.", Mike said in an australian accent.

"Sure, why not. We can use a vacation.", she said.

"I'll just stay behind and watch the base. Never know when the preds will show up.", Botanica said.

"Ok. We'll let you know when we find someting.", Mike said to the plant.

The Outlands, Austraila,

A white portal appeared and the maximals emerged. Just then, on Maya's gps unit, there was a beep. Stasis pods coming in from different locations. Rattrap and Oasis went to a place known as Tasmania as Hippocron followed. Maya and Mike went east to locate the pods.

The Vok also was there. Rattrap and Oasis appeared in an area known as Tasmania through a portal that was located south of the desert. There was a pack of Tasmanian devils, brown furry rodents who like to feast on other animals nearby. They also noticed a giant raccoon in the area trying to activate the pod.

"Eh, it's the Vok. We can't let them open the pod.", Rattrap said.

"I agree. We must save the maximal from becoming a Vok warrior.", Oasis said in his Egyptian accent.

"To late maximals, The pod is already activated. Wake up, Snarl. You're enemies are here.", Bandit said.

"Snarl, Organize!", said a brownish and silver, metallic tasmanian devil as he shifted to his robot mode.

His entire beast arms and legs folded towards the back and his beast head shifted towards his left robot arm to act as a cannon. His robot legs also unfolded as well. Rattrap transformed and prepared his weapon. Meanwhile, Oasis found another pod in the same area. The scanners already picked up a lifeform. A tan colored Kangaroo pops out. He transformed. His head split into two robotic arms as his legs became robot legs. His optics glowed yellow as his animal body shifted and the kangaroo arms folded in.

"Name's Outback. I here ya got some issues, matey.", he said.

"Yes, the vok are here trying to gather warriors from us. We maximals are trying to stop them.", Oasis said.

West of the Outlands,

Maya explored the area and saw some giraffes. There was something odd about one of the them. This giraffe was indeed another transformer who was fighting off Riptide. Riptide located his pod not knowing that the transformer already activated himself. The transformer transformed. His head folded back his front legs formed his robot arms and his back legs twisted backwards to form the robot legs.

"You will not gain access to that pod. I'll see that you don't Vok accolyte.", the transformer said.

Maya went towards the second pod and activated it. It scanned a vulture. A giant vulture woke up from the pod. He was brown, yellow, and red. He introduced himself as Scanvenger.(yes, another transformer named Scavenger. Had to do it. The predacon may get a name change though.)

"Scavenger, Maximize!!!!!", he yelled as his wings shifted to the back reveal his robot legs which folded down and his vulture legs shifted up to form the arms. His head folded down into his chest.

"Another one trying to take the stasis pod from here?", said the giraffe as he went towards Maya.

(This is a fanfic so I'm saying there's giraffes and vultures here.)

"Maya, any luck trying to find the pods?", Mike said as he ran towards the direction.

"Yeah, the giraffe started actacking me when the vulture popped out.", Maya said.

Riptide walked away as the giraffe scanned the humans and the vulture that awoken from the pod. They appear to be maximals to him.

"I'm sorry. I was mustaken you for the Vok. Name is Longrack. I swear, strange things today. I thought we were at war with the predacons.", he said extending his hand.

"We are. The Vok is here to wipe out both factions.", Maya said.

Snarl and Bandit were still attacking Rattrap when Riptide appeared. Hippocron and Outback showed up to see what was going on but the Vok left with a new accolyte on their side. Maya and Mike appeared with Longrack and Scavenger. Oasis already showed up to the scene as well.

"Bandit, you and our new friend must head to Leo Sigma's loction, now. We have what we came for.", Riptide said.

The portal opened up and they went through it heading to the base. When they arrived, back up was needed in different areas.

Rattrap lead Oasis and Outback to Dallas, Texas where a rodeo was being held. They met up with Brian, Tusk and Sabre.

Texas Stadium, Home of the Dallas Cowboys,

"Well, Brian. I see we made it. I'm picking up two pods in that direction.", Tusk said.

"Eh, wait up. We want to help.", Rattrap said.

"Good, there's two pods in the stadium.", Brian said.

"So, we going to get us some new maximals?"

"Hoping to, Sabre.", Tusk said with a smile.

Back at the Vok base,

"Snarl, welcome to the Vok.", Leo Sigma stated as the Vok returned to base.

"Thank you, sir. We won't fail you at all.", Snarl said.

"Good. Now, you and Bandit will be heading to New hampshire to locate some pods and help me nab them.", Leo Sigma said with an evil grin on his face.

Will the pods be in the hands of the maximals or will they fail to retrieve them, find out in the next exciting chapter of Beast Wars, A New Begining. Chapter 8, Game On! Part 2.


End file.
